


Learning to Live Together

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four men are thrown into a house together.  They need to learn to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hpship-add.livejournal.com/profile)[**hpship_add**](http://hpship-add.livejournal.com/) 's [Switcheroo Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hpship_add/1001.html). Part 1 also fits the [AWDT](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jamie2109/169252.html) prompt this week, which was **"He couldn't hold his tongue."**

The four men glared at each other across the table.

“Here’s my solution. I’ll draw a line down the middle of the house. You two stay on the Gryffindor side, and we’ll stay on the Slytherin side.”

“Oh, yes. _That’s_ a mature solution.”

“Because you know all about maturity, don’t you Scarhead?”

“Now listen here, Ferret face – “

“ENOUGH!” Really, Remus thought, it was bad enough being stuck in this house without all the arguing. “It’s been less than twenty-four hours. Why don’t we make an attempt to get along first?” Why anyone thought it would be a good idea to put the Order’s three spies and it’s ultimate weapon into a safe house together for Merlin knows how long was beyond him.

He watched his young lover stand and glare at the black-haired man seated across from him.

“I’m sorry Remus. I’ll never be able to _get along_ with _them_.” He turned and stormed from the kitchen.

Severus didn’t flinch at the slamming door. “I see he hasn’t lost any of his drama queen tendencies.”

Remus sighed.

  
Of course, boredom makes strange bedfellows. It only took Draco a week of making disparaging comments about annoying noises and short attention spans before he sat next to Harry in front of the Playstation.

“Teach me.”

And so Remus watched their rivalry turn to the cars they raced around the screen, and before long an unlikely friendship had formed. Severus had turned one of the bathrooms into a potions lab and spent his days there.

Remus, for his part, spent his days pretending to read. And whilst he pretended to read, he found himself transported back to his youth and the first time he was obsessed with a certain pair of hands. His mind brought forth images of sucking long fingers into his mouth, seeing them wrap around his cock, feeling them slowly ease into his arse. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as the object of his fantasies swept into the room.

“Come Draco. It’s time for bed.”

“Go away, Snivellus. We’re having fun.”

“Mr Potter…”

“Oh, ignore him Severus. I’ll be up in a minute.” Draco smirked up at his lover. “Warm the bed up for me.”

His eyes followed Draco as the blond climbed the stairs. It wasn’t that he loved Harry any less, but being around his teenage crush had rekindled old longings. He set about getting Harry to bed so that the boy could help ease his frustration.

  
Despite needing to stay hidden, Order meetings till had to be attended. Only two of them could go at a time and this meeting it was his and Severus’ turn. As they returned Remus found himself defending Harry.

“He takes every opportunity to insult me.”

“And you, him, Severus.”

“Only in my own defence.”

“You must learn to ignore him. He doesn’t know how to hold his tongue.”

Remus pushed open the living room door and stopped at the sight of two naked, toned bodies entwined; dark hair and light mingled as they kissed passionately.

“He can’t hold his tongue, eh Remus? He’s having no problems holding my partner’s.”

The boys broke apart at Severus’ voice. Then Remus was witness to something he thought not many before had seen: Draco Malfoy, erection jutting proudly, raging at Severus Snape.

Remus sat next to Harry who was avoiding his eyes. A cushion was bravely trying to hide the boy’s erection. He rested his hand on Harry’s thigh.

“I’m sorry Moony,” he murmured. “One minute we were laughing and the next –”

“Shhh…” Remus rubbed his hand soothingly along Harry’s thigh. Then he slid it up and took hold of the familiar cock, dislodging the cushion as he stroked it back to full hardness. He took Harry’s hand and moved it to his lap and the erection that had been developing since he’d first pushed open the door. Harry quickly undid his belt and fly and Remus gasped as Harry pulled his cock out.

Remus looked up at the two men arguing. They had yet to notice what he and Harry were up to as Severus glared and Draco yelled. Harry’s hand stilled and Remus turned to watch his love come. As usual, Harry stayed silent, mouth forming a silent “O” as he pulsed.

As soon as Harry got his breath back he started moving his hand again. Harry whispered a charm and Remus felt lubrication coat his cock. He bit his lip, not wanting to let out any sound that would distract the two men in front of him.

Draco’s erection had subsided somewhat, and his cheeks were flushed and hair messy. He was beautiful, all pale skin and lean lines. The one Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of though, was Severus. His arms were crossed, lips pursed, and his gaze looked like it should have pierced holes through Draco. The casual observer would have said he was still as a statue, but Remus could see his fingers shift and a muscle near his eye twitch.

Harry’s hand twisted and Remus shuddered. He thrust his hips upwards silently urging the boy faster.

Remus forced himself to keep his eyes open as Harry shifted on the couch to run his other hand over Remus’ balls. Every nerve ending seemed concentrated on Harry’s hands and he allowed himself the fantasy that the hands belonged to the man in front of him.

“Enough!” Remus bit back a groan as Severus’ voice rang out. “Please, Mr Malfoy, explain to me how this is all my fault.”

“Because you have no time for me anymore. Every time I turn around you’re staring at HIM!”

Both heads swivelled to follow Draco’s pointing arm. As Severus’ eyes met his Remus felt his balls tighten, then he climaxed over his trousers and Harry’s hands.

“Um, Remus? Maybe we’d better leave them to their … discussion.”  



	2. Chapter 2

The days after the…incident…were as uncomfortable as their first days in the house had been. Draco was in a royal snit, flying off the handle at everyone and everything. Snape had locked himself in his potions lab bathroom and only came out for sleep and food. As for he and Remus, Harry didn’t know what was going on. They acted like everything was okay, but had yet to talk about the…incident, the…thing that happened. Even in his mind Harry couldn’t bring himself to say “That time you walked in on Draco and I just as he was about to slide onto my cock and then you and I masturbated each other while we watched him fight with Snape.”

Harry drew a fortifying breath as he pushed open their bedroom door.

“Remus? I think we need to talk about what happened.”

Remus smiled his gentle smile, and patted the space on the bed next to him. Instead Harry sat cross-legged at the end of the bed and stared at his hands.

“I’m sorry about what happened. One minute we were laughing, and the next we, well, you saw. And I don’t know why because I love you, he’s just gorgeous and smells so good and –”

Remus was laughing. Harry glared.

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation here.”

“I’m sorry Harry.” He was still laughing. “But in everything that happened afterwards, what gave you the impression that I was upset?”

Harry blinked. “You’re not upset?”

“Just because you love me, it doesn’t mean you’ll never be attracted to anyone else.”

“It does mean I shouldn’t get naked with anyone else.”

“Why? Where does it say that sleeping with Draco will make you love me any less? It was called swinging when I was younger, though of course I haven’t indulged in years.”

“Swinging?” Where had his slightly stuffy Remus gone, and who was this, this _swinger_ that had polyjuiced into Remus?

“I just wish you’d been honest with me before anything happened. Because it will only work if we’re completely honest with each other.”

“So if I had said ‘Remus, I love you. I also think Draco Malfoy is one of the hottest things to walk the face of the planet and I’d like to shove my cock right up his –” Harry stopped when Remus held up his hand.

“Maybe not going into as much detail Harry, but yes. And then I would say that that is exactly how I feel about Severus. Well, except I’d like _him_ to be doing the shoving. But Harry, you can’t do anything while they’re fighting. I mean, _they_ have to both be comfortable before.”

Harry nodded to show he would leave the blond alone.

“So you’ve… swung before?”

“Yes. I remember this one time when your parents and Sirius and I – well we were all rather drunk at the time, and –”

“Remus! My parents had sex once. To conceive me. If they _did_ have sex more than once it certainly wasn’t with their gay best friends.”

“Sirius always wanted him…” Remus continued dreamily.

“Argh! Remus!” He noticed a telltale twitch at the corner of Remus’ mouth. “You’re joking? You –” He threw a pillow at the werewolf’s head. The two of them sat grinning at each other.

“So. Bottom for Snape, eh?” Remus started to glare at him. “I always pictured him as the bottom. Then again, so is Draco. Do you suppose they argue about it?”

“Harry!”

Harry put on a falsetto voice. “Oh no. I had to go on top last time. You have to fuck _me_ tonight.”

The pillow hit him squarely in the face and Remus followed it, tackling him backwards and beginning to tickle him mercilessly.

“Stop Remus. STOP!” Remus did, and kissed him tenderly. Harry knew they were going to be all right.

Of course, he’d promised Remus that he wouldn’t touch Draco while the blond was fighting with Severus, or without Severus’ permission if they were back together. So he decided to give Draco some help with his relationship.

He sat on the couch among the blankets and pillows and asked the obvious question.

“How did you end up with the couch?”

“Since I was the one doing something…wrong, I decided I should be the one to make a sacrifice.” He avoided Harry’s eyes.

“He warded the door, didn’t he?”

“How did you know?”

“As if you’d know when you were doing something wrong.”

“You were doing it too, Harry.”

There was a pause in the conversation as they stared at each other, and Harry felt a familiar fluttering in his belly as he took in the blond’s feature.

“We need to get the two of you back together.”

“I don’t see why. Maybe I don’t want to be tied down.”

“You’re miserable Draco.”

“It doesn’t mean I want to put up with his horrible possessiveness or the way he keeps perving on your boyfriend.”

"Maybe if you’re honest with him about it. Remus is all for it, as long as I’m up front with him. And you’d have to let him have Remus if he wanted to.” Draco didn’t look happy with that idea. “Were you – were you really only with me because you were upset at him?”

“No, I was kissing you because I wanted you. And a Malfoy always gets what he wants.”

“Well you should let Snape have what he wants. He probably wasn’t getting _any_ before you came along.” For the second time in as many days Harry got a pillow thrown at his face.

“But first, his forgiveness. You should show that you’re truly sorry.”

“Self-flagellation?”

“I was thinking of something along the lines of a gift: a new cauldron, potions ingredients, hair-care products. And then when he’s speaking to you, you explain how wanting me doesn’t make you love him any less, and that you wouldn’t be adverse to the idea of him occasionally being with Remus, and then you and I can finish what we started.” Harry smiled brightly.

“What wonderful advice, Potter, but I think I’ll go with my own plan. Put him in a body bind and torture him until he takes me back.”

“Draco –”

“Can I borrow your invisibility cloak? I want to catch him unawares.”

“Draco, I really don’t think –”

“No? That’s okay. I know where you keep it.” He got up and walked away.

Harry sighed. He was never going to get another chance with Draco.

 

As Harry and Draco walked back from the apparation point after their Order meeting, they continued talking about Snape.

“So, I compromised. I put him in a body bind _then_ talked to him about my feelings and stuff.”

“And did it work?”

“At least he listened to me, but I’m still not allowed back in the bedroom.”

“Maybe I could talk to him.”

“Just because he’s living in the same house as you, doesn’t mean he doesn’t hate you.”

“Thanks. What do you suppose they’ve been doing while we’ve been away?”

“Well, Lupin will be sitting somewhere reading, and Severus will be in his lab making something horribly poisonous to slip into your coffee tomorrow morning.” Draco pushed open the front door.

“You don’t think they’re getting up to what _we_ were getting up to last week?”

“No.” Draco pushed open the living room door and stopped, making Harry crash into his back. “Obviously they’re getting up to a lot more.”

Remus was on his hands and knees, scars shining darkly against pale skin. Kneeling behind him, head thrown back as his hips thrust slowly, was Severus Snape. Harry crept his hand around Draco and ran it down to the erection he knew would be there. His own was pressed firmly into Draco as he rocked his hips in time with Snape.

Remus opened his eyes and stared into Harry’s as Harry lowered Draco’s fly. He licked his lips and Harry growled into Draco’s ear. Snape’s eyes snapped open. He hid his shock quickly.

“Undress. Both of you.” The boys wasted no time stripping. “Now kiss. I’ve been dreaming about the two of you kissing for the last week.”

Draco half turned, and tilted his head back so he could find Harry’s lips. Draco was hard, demanding, urgent, but Harry remained conscious of the other two men in the room, watching them kiss, moving against each other. He wrenched away and grabbed his wand, whispering the lubricant spell and rubbing the oil onto both hands. One hand wrapped around Draco’s cock, and he began kissing down the blond’s neck and shoulder, enjoying the slightly salty taste of him.

He moved his other hand to Draco’s entrance and began circling it. Draco pushed his hips back and Harry’s finger slid in to the tight warmth. Snape had stilled to watch his lover moan under Harry’s touch.

“There’s no need to go slow Potter. Draco can take it.”

Harry took his potions master’s advice and quickly added a second, then a third finger, seeking out the prostate. He moved his other arm to wrap it tightly around Draco’s waist as the boy’s knees began to wobble.

“Harry. Want you. Please.”

“On your knees,” Harry whispered in his ear. Draco took two steps into the room and knelt in front of Remus. As Harry positioned himself behind Draco, he met Snape’s eyes and held them. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and at Snape’s nod eased himself into Draco. He heard a moan and realised it was Remus, not Draco.

Harry had to close his eyes. There was too much going on. The scent of four men, sweaty and musky, assaulted his nostrils. The familiar grunts of Remus and the contented sigh of Draco. The tightness surrounding his cock. The knowledge that he was fucking Snape’s lover, and Snape was fucking his lover, and Remus looked like he’d died and gone to heaven. He breathed deeply, seeking control. He didn’t want this over too soon.

When he opened his eyes he saw Remus had leaned forward and was greedily kissing Draco. That did nothing to help his control. He looked at Snape again, and matched the older man’s pace, angling his hips until he heard Draco moan into Moony’s mouth. He looked at Snape’s long fingers digging into Remus’ hips, drawing the werewolf back again and again. Harry tried to match Snape’s measured pace, but he kept speeding up, losing himself in the sensation.

Remus, always loud and verbose with someone in his arse, started begging Snape to go faster. Harry looked at his lover’s face, sweat beading on his brow, eyes shut, mouth open giving voice to increasingly desperate pleas. He knew the signs, knew Remus was about to climax; knew that Snape was being tortured by Remus continually clenching in the way he did just before he came. Draco was moaning loudly, pushing himself back onto Harry, clenching, shuddering, finally spilling over the carpet.

Snape finally lost control, pounding hard into Remus. Harry matched the pace, for one, two, three strokes until the sound of Remus’ release echoed around the room and drew his own orgasm from him. He pulled Draco back onto him, shuddering. He wanted to collapse, but didn’t want to crush the pale body, so he sat back and pulled Draco onto his lap so they could watch the rest of the show.

Snape was grimacing, as if the pleasure he was feeling was becoming painful. He leant forward, wrapping an arm around Remus’ torso and holding him tight against his own chest. Harry watched Snape sink his teeth into Remus’ shoulder as his face contorted and his hips gave two last, long thrusts. Remus’ arms collapsed, and they both fell forward, struggling for breath.

“And you said they were boring,” Harry murmured into Draco’s ear.

“Having two gorgeous young specimens like ourselves in the house must have excited them.”

“I guess I don’t have to worry about being poisoned in the morning then.”

“Only if Draco’s cooking,” Snape butted in.

As the two of them began bickering Remus stretched his arm forward and stroked it along Harry’s calf. Harry hoped he would never have to leave this house.  



End file.
